Please Remember Me!
by Mrs. Haynes
Summary: In 1950 Madison left to go on an adventure before starting her degree at Oxford. On this journey she met a man who changed her life. At the end of summer she returned to her home and without him she settled into a happy life. In 1962 she now faces the man that she left and the man she thinks she loves now. What's a mutant to do? Erik/OC/Charles. NO SLASH! Read and Review.


Hi I know this isn't the best chapter but I am new to writing for these characters so I promise it will get better. Please read and review. Also looking for a beta if anyone is interested? Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

1950

Madison walked across the front steps of the Xavier Mansion waiting on her friends arriving. The front door swung open and two people came walking out.

"I'm so jealous of you right now. Can I come with?" The female voice rang out.

Madison turned opening her arms wide as the blonde girl ran down the steps straight into the hug, while the man waited at the top of the stairs.

"I'm afraid you already made your summer plans. And anyway you are going to have to stay and make sure he knows its summer and he has to have fun." Madison spoke as she pulled back from the hug.

"I am perfectly aware of the fact it is summer and I will be using this time to catch up on some reading." The boy spoke.

Madison looked at the blonde girl back to the boy on the stairs.

"Raven promise me you will make sure he actually goes out in the sun this summer." Madison asked shaking her head towards the boy. "And Charlie please make sure she doesn't go wild without me."

Charles walked down the rest of the steps so he was standing next to Madison and Raven.

"You know she will do what she will do what she wants Madison so I can't make a promise but I will try." Charles said as he put an arm around both girls' shoulders.

"Raven didn't we have something for Madison for her trip." Charles spoke hinting for Raven to go inside.

Raven pulled herself out from under Charles' arm and ran back up the stairs back into the house, leaving Charles and Madison alone.

"Please say this trip isn't to get away from me?" Charles asked looking Madison in the eye.

"No I am not going on this trip to leave you. Do I have to remind you I am going to Oxford with you and I am coming back here. I just need some fun before I start university and I love a road trip so this makes sense. I..." Madison stopped interrupted by Raven suddenly appearing right next to her and Charles before she could continue her sentence.

"Here." Raven said holding out her hands which contain a small box.

Madison looked between her two friends as they smiled and nodded, encouraging Madison to open the small grey box.

Madison opened the small box to show a small silver locket.

"Guys you didn't need to get me anything. I will be back." Madison said.

"Open it. It's just something to remember us by." Raven said, while Charles looked on silently.

Opening the locket reveals two small circles for pictures open still empty and one with a picture of smiling Raven and Charles looking straight at the camera.

"Thank you I promise I will bring something back for you guys." Madison said grabbing both of them back for a hug. "Want to see my car?"

Madison led them both over to a black pickup truck smiling as she opened the driver's side door.

"So I will see you at the end of summer?" Madison asked climbing in to the cab of the truck.

Charles nodded while Raven smiled and stepped forward.

"Promise me you will enjoy your trip and do loads of interesting things and then come back and tell me the stories" Raven asked leaning on the open driver's door.

"Alright plenty of insane stories of you Rae. Any type in particular?" Madison asked starting the engine of the car.

Raven ran her hand through her blonde hair before stepping away from the door.

"A love story. Your great summer romance." Raven said smiling.

Madison looked at the pained look in Charles eyes, before slamming the door.

"I will try but I'm not promising that one okay?" Madison replied, making sure she didn't look at Charles.

"Okay." Raven smiled and waved as Madison pulled away from the Xavier house.

"You know if you didn't want to lose her, you shouldn't have let her go." Raven said turning to Charles as they headed back inside.

"I couldn't make her stay if she didn't want Raven. Was that love story request to annoy me?" Charles asked as he closed the front door.

"No it was to spur you into action." Raven answered before walking away leaving Charles alone in the hall way.

Raven knew Madison would find love that summer, was 100% sure of it. The only thing she didn't count on was the long-lasting effect it would have on all their lives.


End file.
